


Party Trick

by storyspinner70



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Written for the Marvel Undercover anonymous fest for this prompt:#23 Pairing: AnyYou're a stripper and my friends just bought me a lap dance, but it turns out I know you.Thor’s best friend had just gotten engaged and decided to buy everyone else a lap dance to celebrate. What could possibly go wrong?





	Party Trick

Thor wasn’t one to hide his sexuality – in fact, had never bothered to keep any of his lovers from anyone, no matter what their orientation or gender identity happened to be. He also tried not to keep his rather voracious libido hidden too much either. Sure, he got ribbed for it, but what’s a guy to do? There was so much beauty in the world it was a shame not to enjoy as much of it as possible, right?

One of Thor’s best friends had just gotten engaged and they were all out at one of the more high end strip clubs for the party. Fandral, who was nearly as lascivious as Thor, had finally found ‘The One’ and because of this was buying all his friends lap dances instead of the other way around. No matter how much they called him out and no matter what they tried, he wasn’t about to get ‘murdered in slow and painful ways’ just for a lap dance or five.

So, Fandral paid and the girls were more than willing to share their talents with whomever’s turn it was. Finally, it was Thor’s turn. It had been a while since Thor had sated his desires. He’d been extremely busy at work and simply hadn’t the time. Fandral’s party couldn’t have come at a better time, actually. Perhaps his lovely thing would indulge him even further after the party itself was done.

Thor was seated and the handler ran through the rules then assured Thor his lap dance would start in just a few minutes. Thor winked at his friends and rolled his shoulders and head, ready for the fun to begin.

The room darkened and subtle lights flickered on. They cast the most alluring shadows on the wall, and Thor could feel his breath quicken in his chest. There was a flash of light from the opening door and a silhouette – not a woman then. Thor grinned. Even better.

The man was nearly as tall as Thor himself, but thin and sleek were Thor was large and bulky. The door swung shut with a jarring thud, and Thor could hear his friends cheering and laughing but it was just so much background noise to Thor, his attention caught and held by the man coming toward him.

When he got near enough to see Thor more clearly, he paused – just a moment’s hesitancy, but enough to throw off what had been a smooth, jungle like prowl. There seemed to be a new stiffness to his languid body that made Thor frown. Did he not like Thor’s looks? Was he expecting a woman?

The man kept himself turned slightly as he approached, then circled around behind Thor’s chair. He leaned down, sliding Thor’s hair back from his ear, his hot breath making Thor shudder.

“Hello, brother,” the man said, tone low and dark and oh so familiar.

“Loki?” Thor cried, and _that_ was loud enough for his friends to hear. The room went silent, the only sound the sinuous rhythm of music filling the spaces between bodies.

Everyone who knew Thor described him in pretty much the same way – a giant of a man who loved and cared for his friends and family immensely. He was loyal and protective and sexual and hilarious. He was sweet and kind and would do anything for someone he loved. He was open and honest – unless you asked him about his adoptive brother.

Everyone knew Thor could be intense. He’d been in enough fights protecting someone that they all knew how deadly serious he could be. But that paled in comparison to the darkness in Thor when someone mentioned Loki. No one knew the whole story. Few were brave enough to ask, and none asked more than once.

And here he was. Loki. In the flesh. Quite literally.

Thor jumped to his feet and whirled toward his brother.

“Sit down, brother. You know the rules.” Loki stared at Thor, one eyebrow raised. “You don’t want to lose your lap dance now do you?”

Thor scowled and sat back down. Everyone but Loki was silent and tense.

Loki was far from either. He slunk around Thor, trailing his hands over Thor's shoulders and gyrating to the music. Sometimes he would lean over and whisper the lyrics into Thor’s ear. A minute or so in, a long sleekly muscled leg draped over Thor’s shoulder, Loki nearly able to plant his mile high heel flat on the seat between Thor’s thighs.

Thor instinctively grabbed hold, but was summarily slapped away.

“No touching, brother. You know the rules,” Loki tsked.

“Stop calling me brother,” Thor spat back.

“You wound me Thor,” Loki said, sliding around and into Thor’s lap, continuing to dance to the music. “Right down to the bone.”

Thor glared, his teeth snapping shut on a growl.

The thing was, it seemed like Loki meant it. Thor’s friends exchanged glances, unsure if they should try to intervene – unsure, for that matter, what was even happening.

Loki dropped his weight dead on Thor’s lap, and the solid thud seemed amplified even under the loud music. “Why did you let me go, brother, hmm?” Loki practically purred and then started up a slow, sinful grind that seemed unfairly and wickedly centered on Thor’s cock.

Oh, so Loki was going to just jump right into it then. Good to know. Nothing like a shared turbulent and reckless past to make for a wonderful lap dance.

Thor’s skin was white where he had clenched his fists so tightly trying not to touch and the muscles in his forearms flexed with the exertion. It appeared that he was just going to do his best to ignore Loki, but the more Loki moved above Thor, the more he talked, the more it got to Thor.

“I thought the world of you,” Thor finally said, his own tone quiet but firm as he cut through Loki’s honey smooth dagger of a voice. “I thought we were going to be together forever.”

Loki froze. He and Thor stared at each other for a moment, and it was like they were having an entire conversation in the silence between them.

Loki stood up slowly as the music faded. “Time’s up, Thor. See you next time.”

Thor grabbed for Loki’s hand then and rose as well. “See you next time,” he agreed.

Loki left and Thor turned to his friends, clapping his hands together. “Well, let’s get back to the party! Come on, hubby to be!”

Fandral and the rest of his friends stood slowly and followed Thor back to the sweltering heat of the busy club. His friends exchanged glances but remained silent.

Thor knew they wondered what was going on with him and Loki. He knew one of them would probably pluck up the courage to ask about what just happened. But this… This was only between Thor and Loki. This was all theirs.

Loki was Thor’s brother when it was convenient, his friend when he wanted to be, something dark when they needed it and almost always something difficult. Thor was never sure if he was going to be greeted cordially, attacked, or if he would one day never see him again at all. There was one thing he was sure of though. No matter which Loki it was he encountered, it was always worth it.

And if he started visiting the same dark, lurid club every Saturday night? Well that was no one’s business but his own.


End file.
